The Spirit Tracks: History of New Hyrule
by SheikfreakIvan
Summary: Im just basically making a novelization of Spirit Tracks with some of my own thoughts of how Tetra may have founded New Hyrule by Anjean explaining it in her memories.


CHAPTER 1- A NEW BEGINNING

This is the story of the first settlers of this beautiful land that we call Hyrule. In the begging the people worshipped the Spirits of Good. It was a peaceful time, there was no evil. The people lived unharmed, until one day a war ensued. The demon king Malladus attacked the people. Much blood was shed. The spirits could do nothing but watch in despair as the people were killed. With their powers depleted all they could was imprison the evil demon under the earth. They built shackles and a tower to act as a lock. With their deed done they returned to the heavens to watch over the people. With the land free of evil this land was entrusted to us.  
"So, how did you like it Link? Link? Link? Wake up. How could you fall asleep during my magnum opus, this could be the only thing that proved I existed." Niko stared at Link with a look of concern on his face. "Can't you pay attention and listen to an old mans final creation." Niko let out a sigh "Are you even listening to me?" There was a knock at the door. Link answered it. A tall man with a bandanna on his head walked in. It was Alfonzo. "Link what are you still doing here, don't you know what today is?" Link stared at Alfonzo with a blank look and answered. "Uh." Alfonzo yelled. "It's your audience with princess Zelda, don't you want your engineer certificate? I'll meet you at the station." Link unwillingly left his hut and strolled up to the station to meet Alfonzo. "Link." Alfonzo said 'don't you know that to get your engineer certificate you must obtain the princess's permission, well lets go, but your driving us there, think of this as your final exam." "What!" Link exclaimed "I've driven a train before but never that far." Alfonzo turned and looked at the train "Don't worry Link, I know you can do it. Hop aboard." As the train started moving, the wind was blowing through Links hair as his panic stricken face was struggling to keep an eye on the tracks. "Were almost there." Alfonzo yelled from inside the cabin. Link could see the castle in distance along with the Tower of Spirits , their tops breaking the atmosphere. His eyes filled with joy and excitement. "I can't believe that I'm finally going to meet her." Link thought to himself. "I've heard that's she's beautiful." All of a sudden Alfonzo's voice broke the air. "Stooop!" Screeeeeech, the train suddenly stopped. They had arrived at Hyrule Castle. "Come Link, there's no time to waste." Alfonzo said. As they entered the castle Link spotted the portraits of two princesses' and a savvy looking blond girl with golden skin. "How old is this kingdom anyway?" Link asked "There's no time to stop and talk, the princess is waiting." As they entered the throne room Link noticed a huge stain glass window, on it the image of the golden skinned girl, under it read an inscription "Tetra- First Princess of New Hyrule". Princess Zelda, a beautiful young girl, maybe 15 or 16 walked into the room, her fair skin, flawless. Her blonde hair mimicking her movements. Alfonzo cleared his throat "Link." Link bowed down. "Your highness it's a pleasure to finally meet you" Link said with a soft voice. "YOU IGNORANT URCHIN, HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO THE PRINCESS WITHOUT HER PERMISSION!"

CHAPTER 2- THE CHANCELLORS SECRET  
Chancellor Cole, a short man with two suspicious looking green hats and a green vest stepped out from the balcony overlooking the princess's throne. Princess Zelda lashed out her hand as if signaling 'BE QUIET!' The chancellor stayed quiet. "What is your name?" Zelda asked Link with a smile. "I-It's Link… My name is Link and I come from Aboda Village." He said with a strong voice. "Well Link I think I Know why you're here. I present to you your engineer certificate." Alfonzo cheered "Congratulations Link, I'll meet you outside." The princess had just left. Link opened his certificate, inside- a letter.

"Link, Alfonzo has told me all about you, and by what he says I feel that I can confide in you. I have an odd feeling about Chancellor Cole, I think he may be up to something. Please meet me at my room. There is an entrance on the eastern wing of the castle, please don't let the guards see you.  
Sincerely,  
Zelda Hyrule  
P.S Follow the enclosed map

Link tucked the letter into his jacket. "Hee Hee Hee, I don't think you'll need that certificate much longer boy." It was Chancellor Cole, he gave a cold smirk to Link as he spoke these words, and with that he was gone. Link, though puzzled left the throne room and headed towards the eastern wing of the castle. He could hear a melody being played on what seemed to be a flute. He followed the sound while avoiding the incompetent guards. What he found was the princess. "Link, I need you to take me to the Tower of Spirits. I'm worried that something may be happening there. Will you help me?" Link didn't think it over. "Of course your highness." As they made their way down to Castle Town Station; Princess Zelda explained to Link what the Tower of Spirits was, and how she could feel its seal starting to weaken. They met Alfonzo down at the station. "Princess what's wrong, you look troubled?" Alfonzo said in a concerned tone. "Alfonzo, we have to go to the Tower of Spirits right away." The three boarded the train. They were getting close to the tower, maybe about half way when something caught Links attention. The Spirit Tracks disappeared right before his eyes. "Aah." Link pulled the breaks, sparks were flying everywhere. The train stopped almost tipping over. "Whoa whoa whoa whooa." Link fell of the train. Princess Zelda and Alfonzo departed the cabin. "Link are you alright?" she rushed to his aid and helped him up. "Huh, the Spirit Tracks, th-they're gone. What could have happened?" "Princess." Alfonzo exclaimed. "Look!" An ominous purple fog formed around tower. "Zaaap" the tower suddenly broke into four pieces, each piece slowly levitating and rotating over the other. As if out of nowhere the a black cloud appeared over the tower's peak, it was letting out smoke that seemed to drift towards the princess and Link. Out of the smoke a huge steel plated locomotive appeared, it was the Demon Train. It started towards the pair. "Zelda, watch out." Link grabbed the princess and pulled her down. "That was close, thanks link." Zelda hugged Link. "Out for a stroll your highness. Tsk Tsk Tsk, you know that's no allowed." Zelda turned around. "Chancellor Cole." She screamed in frustration. "Who else would it be? Who do you think is really in charge?" A purple fog enveloped the chancellor. His two hats revealed what looked like horns and two fangs sprouted from his mouth. "Pretending to be human is terribly tiresome. Who knew that chancellor was another word for royal babysitter. I meant to keep up this ruse for a bit longer, but you pushed me to this." "What do you mean?" Zelda asked. "I mean your damn meddling, you always stick you stupid little nose where it doesn't belong. But, now that the Spirit Tracks are disappearing, all I need is a little help from you. Hee Hee." "I won't allow that." Yelled Alfonzo "My family has served the royal family for generations; my grandfather who served the first princes of this kingdom trained me personally." "Byrne, take care of this insolent fool." Cole said in a menacing tone. "This man speaks the truth." Said Byrne, a tall man with a green scarf covering his mouth, and a mechanical hand in place of his left. "Yet, he is only… human, this shouldn't be difficult." Byrne laughed. Alfonzo lunged at Byrne but missed as Byrne's hand was acting as a shield. "I told you, I'll defend the princess at any cost, even with…my…own…life…..Uaaagh." Byrne threw his arm into Alfonzo's chest, launching him into the air and slamming him into the train, rendering him unconscious. "Nyee hee hee. Oh Byrne you do know how to entertain." Cole said laughing hysterically. Byrne walked up to princess Zelda. "Link… help me." She said her voice cracking. Byrnes hand rose up, he hit Link in the neck with so much force that he was thrown straight across the field. "Link!" Zelda screamed. She stared Byrne, fear shown in her eyes. "Nyee hee hee." Chancellor Cole laughed. He created a ball of dark energy and threw it at Princess Zelda. "Augh." Zelda's final scream. The princess of Hyrule had been murdered. Just then, a small white orb flew out of the dead princess's body and left for Hyrule Castle. "Ugghn." Link raised his hand up weakly, but he could do nothing as he saw Chancellor Cole and Byrne leave with Princess Zelda's body.

CHAPTER 3 – RESTORING THE SPIRIT TRACKS

"Uhh." Link woke up. He was feeling dazed and confused. He didn't know where he was. It looked like a small room-a few beds and tables around him. He was in Hyrule Castle's guard dormitory. Link searched for Alfonzo throughout the rooms but could not find him. "I'm sorry Link, but Alfonzo didn't make it." A voice broke the silence. It was Princess Zelda's mentor. "When we found you two Alfonzo had already passed to the Spirit World. His sternum was crushed and his ribs punctured his heart." Link couldn't take it, Alfonzo; his long time friend had given up his own life trying to defend them. Link broke down in tears; he vowed that he would avenge Alfonzo's death.

"Hello, can anyone hear me." Zelda yelled for help as she made her way through Castle Town. Nobody could hear her. Zelda was now a ghost. Her body was now merely a shell, she was a lost spirit. "Can anyone even see me? Hellooo." She made her way into Hyrule Castle. Her screams for help-just faint echoes blown away by the wind. She wandered the halls of her castle looking for someone who could even notice her. Without any luck, she had no choice but to leave for her room.

Link left the dormitory; he slowly walked towards the castle's entrance. He could still hear Alfonzo's scream and Zelda's panicked yelp. As he left he thought that he could hear a faint moan, as if someone were crying. Link searched the castle; he could find the source of the crying. He had to enter Zelda's quarters, but didn't want to invade her privacy, but that had to be it, that's where the crying had to be coming from. Link had no choice, he barged into the throne room and ran to the eastern door and up the stairs, what he found shocked him. "Z-Zelda, is that you." He asked, his voice shaking. He approached the sobbing princess. She turned. "C-Can you see me." "Yes, I can see you princess. I'm sorry for not being able to protect you." "No!" Zelda protested. "It's not your fault; I should have seen this coming. Cole has been chancellor for so many years and I never suspected him of ever doing anything evil until now. He paid frequent visits to the Tower of Spirits, but I never thought anything of it. I'm sorry Link. I was such a fool." "NO! You're not." Link objected. "I'll get your body back and restore the Spirit Tracks."

"What could they be up to? They said something about the Spirit Tracks disappearing and what about my body, what would they need it for." Zelda slowly floated upwards while she was wondering. "Huh?" She laughed. "It seems I'm much lighter without my body. Anyway, we have to get to the Tower of Spirits more than ever now. Before we go I want to show you something." Zelda flew over to a small counter-on it was a small pan flute. "This is the Spirit Flute; it originally belonged to my grandmother. When I was a child she would play me a song, she called it Zelda's Lullaby. She told me that she saw the notes inscribed on a tablet in the ruins of an ancient castle hidden beneath the waves. It had always been her favorite song. This flute is my greatest treasure, will you please take it. It would mean so much to me. I am sure it was meant to protect me. Well, we must go to the tower now; there should be an alternate route that we can take by foot on the first floor." Zelda slowly turned into a small ball of light and hid underneath Link's hat. "Oh, I almost forgot! This route hasn't been used in a while, I'm sure there will be monsters in the fields. You will need a sword. Grab the one that is over the mantle."

A small sword with a brown hilt, and a small blue jewel at the end hung over the fireplace. "That sword belonged to my grandfather. I never met him, all I Know about him is from stories my grandmother would tell me. Well, let's get going, there's no time to waste." Zelda and Link made their way to the fields behind the castle. They navigated through the caves hoping to make it to the Tower of Spirits. "Aieeeee!" Zelda screamed. "Rats…Rats… RAAAATS!. Help me Link." "Hiyaah." With one swift stroke of his blade Link killed the nasty rodents. They're bodies cut in half, organs and blood spattered all over the floor. "Thanks Link. I really hate those disgusting beasts! C'mon, let's go.

Link and Zelda made it out of the caves. As they looked up they saw the destroyed tower, each piece floating over the other. The pair ran in. Inside was a statue of a train. On the walls were etchings of spirits at war. "Hello is anyone here." Zelda called out. "Over here my dear." A voice called out. Link and Zelda went to investigate. They found an elder lady with very light pink hair in what seemed to be a steam powered wheelchair. "Who are you? Wait, you can see me?" "My name is Anjean, and yes I can see you. I am the guardian of this tower. "Am I glad to see you." Zelda yelled enthusiastically. "We need your help, please help us, please." Zelda pleaded. "My my, feistiness runs in your family?" Zelda calmed down "Huh…. Did you know somebody in my family?" "Feisty AND bright just like she was. Yes, I knew some one of your ancestors; I remember when she had just arrived here."

"I was at the shore near what is now Aboda Village. A large boat had been anchored ashore. "Miss Tetra, I see someone." A tall tan man with a green v-neck and red pants called out. Then a young tan and blonde haired girl jumped off the boat and ran towards the woman on the shore. "Hey! Who are you and what are you doing here?" She yelled. "My name is Anjean and I live here watching over this land. Who are you my dear?" Anjean asked calmly. "Why aren't you scared? Were pirates, y-know the terrors of the sea." The girl asked. "There is no need; I sense that you are a good person. You still haven't introduced yourself." Anjean said chuckling a little afterward. "I-I'm Tetra." She felt bad inside. "What are you doing here Tetra?" Anjean asked. "I've come with my crew to establish a new kingdom-Hyrule." "What do you mean by new?" Anjean asked. "You see Anjean, I recently found out that I am one of the last members of the Hyrulean royal family. I am Princess Zelda." Tetra explained. "Aah, so you are the Zelda of which the Spirits spoke. They said a boy and girl would come to this land and help it prosper, but I only see you my dear. Is there anyone else with you?" She asked. Just then, a small red boat arrived on shore. "Link!" Tetra exclaimed happily. Link ran towards Tetra and held her in his arms. "I thought I'd never see you again, after that storm I thought you were gone for good." Tetra said, her voice breaking and tears rushing out of her eyes. "You know that I love you Tetra." Link told her. "You two really seem to be in love." Anjean interrupted. "Where's Linebeck?" Tetra asked Link. "He should be arriving soon, he was right behind me." "Anyway, this is Anjean, she serves as the guardian of this land, we should speak to her about the new kingdom."

"Aah... the memories. I'll tell you more the next time you come. I see that the Spirit Tracks are disappearing and I assume that you are here to find out how to restore them." "And get my body back!" Zelda interrupted. "Well Zelda, to restore the Spirit Tracks you must first climb this tower and retrieve the Forest Realm Rail Map, after that head for the Forest Sanctuary. As for your body my dear, I'm afraid Cole needs a vessel from the royal family to complete the resurrection of Malladus. He requires your body to return." Anjean explained.

"Noooooo! We have to stop them! We can't let Malladus return! Link! You have a very important mission ahead of you. The kingdom is in danger! Were all counting on you! You understand the gravity of the situation, don't you? You must retrieve the rail maps hidden in the tower! I'll wait for you here. That's what princesses have always done. From what I understand, it's kind of a family tradition. No need to be scared. Just buck up and get moving." Zelda said in a panicked voice.

"Ahem, sorry to interrupt such an enthustiatic pep talk, but ascending the tower alone would be impossible." Said Anjean. "Huh… Anjean do you think you can go with Link?" Zelda asked. "I have to stay here and watch over the tower, I can't leave. Why don't you go with Link?" Anjean replied. "Me…. go with him." She thought.

Link sighed.


End file.
